Ice
by GamerXA
Summary: Trapped alone in a cave, covered in ice. What happened to Lieutenant Scott?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Stargate Universe _and I don't know why anyone would think that I would.

* * *

_"Destiny, the design is clearly ancient. Launched hundreds of thousands of years ago."_

_"Where the hell are we?"_

_"Several billion lightyears from home."_

_"We are on a ship, but we have no idea where we are in relation to Earth."_

_"This ship could be the most important discovery mankind has made since the Stargate itself."_

_"These are the wrong people, in the wrong place."_

_"We got a lot of wounded, we need to get home."_

_"We barely have enough power to operate the main systems, this ship simply doesn't have the capability to dial Earth."_

_"We got a situation here, there was a tremor and Scott fell through the snow into a crevasse."_

_"He's fine, but he's just out of reach."  
_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah, this could be a problem." said Lieutenant Matthew Scott strugglingly as he examined the sturdy wall of ice that now separated him from the Stargate.

"Scott; Lieutenant, Do you copy!" Exclaimed the echoed voiced of Colonel Everett Young. It took almost a minute for the disorientated Lieutenant to situate where the feeble sound of Young's voice had come from. He soon discovered a radio located near his mangled arm. The radio was crushed halfway underneath a large piece of the frigid ice that covered Scott and the Gate, and he was unable to reach it.

* * *

**Roughly 5 Hours and 34 Minutes Earlier:**

* * *

"OK everyone, fan out." Announced Lieutenant Scott as the small team he commanded, made up of Greer, Johansen, Volker and himself, exited the Stargate. They had entered a small cave on a cold planet, seen previously by them on the Kino that Eli had sent through before them, now lying on the floor; Eli had flown it too fast through the Gate and had hit the broad, icy wall just in front of the Stargate.

"Ow!" Burst out Volker as he reached over to collect the Kino.

"What is it?" Johansen uttered as she walked over to Volker and started examining his hand, now looking frostbitten.

"The Kino is freezing cold." Announced Volker while holding his ice lined hand with the other.

Greer responded in his usual manner. "Yeah, tell us something we already wouldn't have figured out."

"No, I mean _really_ cold."

"He's right" Explained Johansen. "This kind of frost couldn't have been caused by the Kino sitting normally on the ice."

"It doesn't look like Volker's hand is hurt as much as it could have been, but we should get him back to Destiny as soon as possible." The medic continued.

"Okay, dial the gate." Scott ordered as they all moved to the tunnel leading out of the cave in order to get out of the way of the Gate's unstable vortex. The small cavern they were in was roughly the same size as the Kawooshes the Stargates generate, this seemed to indicate that the Gate had been buried in the ice with a small gap between the covering snow and the place where the event horizon would form.

The radio in Johansen's hand started to crackle and Colonel Young's voice came from it. "How's it going out there?"

"We're fine, but I'm taking Volker back through."

"What happened?"

"He touched the Kino and his hand now looks like it's frostbitten."

"That doesn't make any sense, it couldn't have been sitting on the ground for more than a few minutes." Eli interjected, sounding skeptical.

"I don't want to take any chances though." In a few moments Johansen had gone through the gate with Volker and handed the radio to Scott.

"Anything else otherwise." Young's voice crackled over the radio.

"Though the planet has plants, it looks similar to the ice planet we were on sir." The Lieutenant answered, looking around the cavern. He was amazed at how glassy the walls of the cavern were that were formed by the unstable vortex. Another thing he seemed to pick up on was how lucky it was that there was a small entrance leading away from the gate-sized mound of snow that they were currently occupying.

The Colonel replied sarcastically. "Oh yes, I remember that fondly."

"Well at least nobody has to wear space suits here." Scott answered joyfully, as he had not enjoyed wearing the uncomfortable, claustrophobic and ancient (in both meanings of the word) spacesuits. Besides that, it was lucky that they didn't need them, as they only had three that they knew of and they needed at least four people on the planet in order to get as much of the plants, for food, as possible.

"We'll send Franklin and Eli through also; we need to get as much vegetation as we can."

"Oh, come on!" Eli complained quietly at his name being selected to go through to the planet. He obviously did not like planets with climates that were either very cold, very hot, as in the case of the desert planet, or extremely humid.

"You've only got six hours until Destiny jumps back into FTL." Rush interjected suddenly, previously unnoticed. "You should focus on getting as much vegetation as possible."

"I still don't know how any plants could be living on this rock." Replied Eli questioningly.

"We need to replenish our food supplies." Stated the Colonel.

"Okay, shut 'er down Riley and dial it up."

In a few moments the glow of the event horizon went away and the Gate started spinning. When the outgoing wormhole connected, Eli and Franklin were sent through; Eli though was persistently reluctant at going through to a cold rock, patched with sparse greenery.

"We'll dial every hour, stay in radio contact." Young stated to Scott over the radio.

"Will do, Scott out." Scott replied as the Gate deactivated (Eli had finally gone through to the cave).

"Okay everyone, let's go." Scott announced as they began to move out of the icy cave which they and the Gate were in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Guess what, I still don't own Stargate Universe or any of the characters, concepts or other such items.

* * *

"Gaaahhh." shouted Scott as he tried to lift one of the smaller rocks off of himself.

However, to no avail. Though it was an outgoing wormhole, there seemed to be nothing he could do to help himself from the rubble that encompassed himself and the gate. Though the radio was laying right next to him, he was unable to reach it. Even if he could, there was almost nothing that anybody on the other side could do to help him, except to comfort him while he died of either blood loss, suffocation, hypoxia or hypothermia.

To make matters worse, some of the rubble was halfway through the event horizon, making it impossible to shut down the Stargate. Even if the Stargate could be shut off and redialed, the unstable vortex would surely decimate anyone in the cavern, and although the Stargate's deactivation would cause the rubble to shift position, possibly freeing the crushed Lieutenant, it would still be of no use, as the cave's entrance was sealed with rubble. Making escape from the vortex impossible. Also, two important facts remained in the way, there was less than 20 minutes of time remaining until the Destiny jumped to FTL and the safety protocols probably wouldn't be affected by mere chunks of ice. Also, the remote was on the other side of the event horizon.

* * *

**Roughly 4 Hours Earlier:**

**

* * *

**"Wow.., ice, ice.., and oh look, more ice." Said Eli sarcastically, not liking the planet even more every second. The area they were in was merely a giant slab of ice extending for miles. Volker had suspected that the planet had a giant underground ocean with an ice shell surrounding it, and that the ice would have probably acted like tectonic plates. The wind in the area they were in was cold and harsh, and was probably the cause for the ridges of ice surrounding them.

Greer replied. "Well, there has to be some of the plants we need somewhere."

The team had only been there for a few minutes and Eli was already bored, and evidently cold. Franklin had already begun examining samples of the nearby plants. The small team of the Lieutenant, Greer, Eli and Franklin had been searching for almost 2 hours and had traveled about half a kilometer from the cavern which held the gate.

"Is anyone else noticing that the ground is getting colder, as in, much colder than it should be." Announced Eli to anyone that was listening.

"No, not really" Replied Greer again.

"Actually, I've been noticing that too." Said Franklin in a muffled voice, as he was crouched over with some leaves held in his hand.

"Unless it's something that'll effect our mission, we probably shouldn't worry about it." Announced Lieutenant Scott while surveying the area, looking for anything that resembled plants or danger.

"4 Hours.., roughly" Called out Eli, looking backwards from the direction they came from, eager to not be left behind by the ship, as they were moving further away from the giant mound of ice that the Stargate was in. From the distance they were at he could still make out the sharp peak that the mound extended into.

* * *

**Approximately 4 Hours Later:**

**

* * *

**

"What happened..?" Colonel Young asked. Only a few moments ago Eli, Greer and Franklin had ran through the gate, just barely escaping the collapsing cavern. The three of them had been covered in fine snow powder and chilled to the bone, not to mention the water that had been splashed around the cavern when the thin surface had cracked, revealing the cold ocean beneath the ice.

Riley responded. "I don't know, he should have come through by now."

Young turned around suddenly. "Eli..!"

"He was right behind us." Said Eli, Waving his hands around in a wild gesture, not knowing why the Colonel would think that he would know the answer to the current predicament.

The Colonel placed the radio near his mouth and activated it. A load crackle came from the small black box and Young spoke into it. "Scott; Lieutenant, Do you copy!"

"Come in, Lieutenant!" No audible voice came from the radio held firmly in the palm of Colonel Young's hand, only a crackling sound came from it.

Young quickly came to the next logical action. "Re-dial the planet."

"The Stargate won't deactivate." Riley quickly responded after several unsuccessful attempts to re-dial. The atmosphere in the Gate Room was getting tense as the Colonel was resolute in his efforts to get Lieutenant Scott back onto the Destiny.


End file.
